If You Only Knew
by gilmoregirl1979
Summary: Focused on the Emily-Lorelai relationship…. I got an idea, a scene popped in my head, I ran and wrote with it… hope you like… and appreciate the effort….RR please, come with me and you'll be in a world of pure imagination...Chap 2 who KNEW!
1. If You Only Knew

**If You Only Knew … **

**By gilmoregirl1979**

**Friendly disclaimer: I own nothing no harm no sue!**

**A ONE SHOT feel good pick me up fic!**

**A/N: come on baby let's do the twist , come on baby let's do the twist, just stick A knife in EMILY , and move like this…(yes you can sing it to the tune!)**

**A/N: thought we could use more fluffy goodness, though this one is sort of focused on the Emily/Lorelai relationship…. I got an idea, a scene popped in my head, I ran and wrote with it… hope you like… and appreciate the effort….**

**R/R please…….**

LUVZ: thanks for liking this idea... and for helping the insomnia over LL,

**7777777777 Purple Power Baby 777777777777777777**

"I thought you said this was an emergency!" Luke barked, a victim of Lorelai's manipulation, once again. "I had a diner full of customers, and you made me come here for this?"

"You complain a lot." Lorelai said simply, to the flannel man in her office at the Dragonfly Inn. "Besides Cesar has it covered."

"But this isn't an emergency! He doesn't need to be covering anything." he tried futilely for her to see his side of the story.

"Yes it is. Nothing else can happen till we get this decided. No forward progress means nothing will ever get done, which means….."

Luke growled, wanting to stop her before she got started, "I really hate this stuff, you know that."

Lorelai's tone was sweet and appreciative, "I know, but you do it cause you love me?"

It was true. So he stared at the mess on her desk, overwhelmed and disgusted. "It's like…. 50 only slightly varying shades of blue… why do I have to pick one?"

"'Cause, one represents you and one represents me?"

"Oy with the symbolism already!" Luke's gruff voice groaned.

Lorelai couldn't help but smile. "Come on Burger Boy, pick!" she nudged him with her hip.

"Fine… " and he took off his favorite ball cap, the ball cap Lorelai had given him, the one he was rarely without, and compared it to his choices. He sighed, "That one" pointing to one of the many swatches on her desk, he returned the cap to his head, and his hand rubbed the small of her back.

"I like it! It's pretty." Lorelai exclaimed and pulled the royal blue swatch off the desk; Pleased with the thoughtfulness of his choice.

"If it's to represent me, it can't be pretty."

"Okay, it's a handsome, … rugged, … masculine blue ..."

"Thank you."

Now Lorelai searched for the perfect shade that would represent her.

"How about this one… " it was a nice periwinkle, sort of a sky blue she offered. Luke flinched a little.

"What? What's wrong with this blue..?" ready for a fight, to defend her color.

"Add some glitter, and it's the same color as the bridesmaids dress you wore to your … parents .. thing.." He hated to bring up her parents since they were still a sensitive subject.

Lorelai frowned a little, confused.

Luke explained.. "The night Chris… basically, … broke us up… the night your mother meddled with …"

Lorelai cut him off, "Hey, that is also the night that I realized that I loved you and wanted to marry you in the first place … so all ties to this color are not bad."

Even so, it was also the night before their little break. He sighed, and had to admit, it was also the color of her eyes. "You like it, I like it."

"Thank you," and she pecked his lips. "I can't wait to tell Rory we have our wedding colors picked." She was getting multiple copies of the specific swatches for all the little details of planning. Ribbons, flowers, linen, the food. Lorelai noticed Luke became quiet. Not that wedding planning was really his thing, but every time he thought of that night, he got quiet. Every time he thought of their "break", he got quiet. No doubt thinking how he almost lost Lorelai, If Emily's plan had succeeded. Had he really given up on them, Had Luke left Stars Hollow immediately. Had Chris been a little more persistent. Had Lorelai never let him in for that their little "talk".

"Hey," she wrapped her arms around his waist, cuddling with him to sooth him and bring him back to the here and now, and what lay ahead for the next 50 years. "… It's you I love, and it's you I'm marrying, ... remember that."

Luke took a deep breath, savoring her company. "I will, and I'm sure you will be happy to remind me. Every damn day!" teasing her.

"For the rest of your life… 'cause I love you."

"I love you too," and he kissed her deeply. They had survived the wrath and schemes of Christopher and Emily. They were sure they could make it through anything.

Lorelai began to giggle through the kiss. Naturally curious, Luke asked his fiancee, "What?"

Recalling Sookie's Bull Durham suggestion, "I was just thinking.. here we are alone, with this nice … flat surface… "she grinned suggestively, she patted her desk, which was still a chaos of swatches.

"NO!" unable to believe she was thinking anything of the sort.

"AW, come on Luke," she played with the collar of his flannel, "You don't want things to get boring once we're married do you?"

"You're already trying to spice up our marriage? You never know, I may surprise you for a change?", he kissed her again.

Then, someone was knocking on her office door. Michel's whining drone was heard, "Lorelai, Zomeone is 'ere to zee you about arranging a luncheon."

"Be right there." She called, and she kissed Luke again. "We'll finish this later."

"You bet we will, at home, in a bed!" he whispered, as she opened the door, and Lorelai couldn't help but giggle at her best friend, lover, and soon to be husband. _AH, Mr. Luke Gilmore._

They came out of her office, hand in hand, still smiling at each other. Smiles which faded as they turned to see Emily Gilmore waiting at the reception desk. _Speak of the Devil._ The couple froze. Neither had seen or spoken too Emily since… that night. What was it? 5 - 6 months ago now, Since her vow renewal?

Luke squeezed Lorelai's hand. "Do you want me to stay?" being protective as he always was, despite knowing Emily would do her best to tear him down again, in the most "Charming" way possible.

"No, I've got this…" Lorelai said evenly, eyes locked with the offensive woman's. Then she gave him an encouraging smile. "You go, hon," and Lorelai kissed Luke right in front of Emily Gilmore. She handed him some of the slips of paper in her other hand."Take these to Sookie, she'll want them for the cake."

Reluctantly, Luke left.

_Deep Breath, Lorelai,_ she told herself. She had finally successfully cut this woman out of her life. No more holidays, no more Friday night dinners; No more guilt trips, family obligations, or manipulations. Well, no more apple tarts either, but she had done it for the best of all reasons. Love. And here this woman was, standing before her, no doubt to pick a fight, to guilt me back into her world. _Here we go._

Flashing her best smile, Lorelai greeted Emily Gilmore. "Why Mrs. Gilmore, it's so nice to have here back at the Dragonfly, it's been what? a year since your last visit with us?" 

"Lorelai, stop it!"

"Stop what, Mrs. Gilmore?" Lorelai's tone could have given Emily a cavity.

"I know what you're doing." Emily said sternly

"Why I'm not sure I know what you mean, Mrs. Gilmore? I assumed it was our wonderful customer service that brought you back. So, I understand you have a luncheon you'd like to plan with us today?"

Emily was deflated, but still held her head high._ Well the shoe is on the other foot now isn't it, Emily. _Emily recalled the time when she hired Lorelai, or rather the Independence Catering Company, to do a launch party. Lorelai told Emily then to treat her just like anyone off the street. No special treatment._ Oh the hoops I made her jump through, but that is how I handle those things. _And now… it was Lorelai's turn to extend that same courtesy.

Only Lorelai was much better at it. If this was the only way to have contact with her daughter, so be it. Emily would play along, even while her heart ached. "Yes, … I'm a member of the DAR and we are having our annual fundraising meeting. We used to hold them at the Independence Inn, but as you may know it burned down. It is my … understanding that much of the staff was hired here."

"That would be correct."

Well they are just … delightful people. Tell me is Sookie St. James still the chef here?" as if she didn't know.

"Why yes she is. She is actually just back from her maternity leave. So your timing is perfect."

Small talk concluded. _Awkward. Okay,  
_

"So, Mrs. Gilmore, would you like to reserve the entire dining room ?"

"I would prefer it." being a woman who expects only the best based on her place in society and entitlement.

"Well, we will have to check the available dates." Not breaking character, Lorelai smiled, "How about we go into the dining room, maybe have some lunch ourselves, and you can sample some of the entrées you'd like to have served. Let me just get my calender, inform our chef, and I'll be right back."

_She is asking me to lunch, that is something anyway,_ but Lorelai was still so distant, so detached. Emily couldn't believe it. Is this what you get for giving life to someone? For comforting their ear infections. For sending them to the best schools. For only wanting the best for them. Granted Emily's methods were a little underhanded, and in retrospective she may have gone too far with Chris._ The imbecile got drunk and ruined everything!_ Emily had forced Lorelai's hand, and as a consequence, that hand cut off all communication.

"Mrs. Gilmore, if you would follow me." Lorelai was still sunny and sweet.

They sat at a small table by the fire place, and settled into their places, settled into their roles for the performance. Waiters came with fresh water, and menus. "I highly recommend the zucchini soup, though since you were invited to the test run, you may recall if you liked that." Lorelai perused the menu out of ceremony, she had already tried everything 100 times over._ Ooooo, except the seasonal insert, hmmm pumpkin soup…_

"Yes it was quite good, I also recall the mushroom being quite good at the Independence Inn."

"Yes, it was, I believe we can still whip that up, if you prefer." Lorelai's tone still warm, yet at the same time, a cold shoulder was her body language._ May I have the envelope please!_

This distant small talk was quickly getting on Emily's nerves. Then she saw it. A glittering as Lorelai searched her menu. A ring, on Lorelai's left hand, a ring, on a finger, that could only be the symbol for one thing. _Richard didn't tell me._ Emily knew her husband was in contact with their daughter. About a month after their vow renewal, Richard discovered what happened between Lorelai/Luke/Christopher through Rory. And he didn't like Emily's approach. Richard's underhanded ways had caused the separation form his "first wife". It was sort of ironic that her underhanded ways would spur the first fight with his "second wife". He would have lunch with Lorelai, sometimes at Luke's. Emily knew Richard was still trying to convince Luke to franchise, but was contend just to have an understanding and a relationship with his daughter. Emily envied him.

Lorelai noticed Emily staring at the ring. "Oh I'm recently engaged." Wiggling the adorned finger, as opposed to giving the finger. _Which is what I want to do. Tempting but no…_

"Oh really?" even though Emily was playing a stranger, it was her worst fear realized. "Good man?" her tone still revealed her doubt of the answer._ To settle for a diner owner of all the …., I'd rather she'd married Jason, or… Christopher… anyone…but… HIM._

Lorelai politely defended Luke. "The best of men." A an idea struck her, so she turned her attention back to her ring. "My mother … always told me 'it's very important to find a man who can pick out your jewelry'." Lorelai thought by talking in the third person, maybe she could reach out across the chasm. She was trying to gage Mrs. Gilmore's reaction.

At the mention of the quote from the vow renewal, Emily became confused at how that could possibly related to Luke. "that sounds like… interesting advise."

"Yes well, my mother is that way. Very materialist, actually she's a bit of snob."

Emily disapprovingly folded her menu, okay the velvet gloves are coming off

"So does he… have good taste in jewelry?"

"Luke?"

"Yes, does Luke have good taste in jewelry?" skeptically, though even Emily had to admit _that ring was beautiful_.

Lorelai considered only for a moment, the answer confident. "I think so. …The first thing he ever gave me was this pair of earrings." Gesturing to her lobes. "His sister actually made them. She is very talented, and has a booming Internet business now."

Emily did like the earrings, she recalled a few times before, when Lorelai had worn them to dinner. Emily's gaze instinctively went to Lorelai's necklace, … _I wonder…_

As if anticipating Emily's question, "yes, he got me this matching necklace, again made by his sister. This was the first thing he gave me when we started dating." She rubbed the charm and smiled, drawing strength from the small reminder of him, strength to keep up this charade. Since the engagement became official, Lorelai had worn little other jewelry. It was always, his earrings, his necklace and his ring. Nothing else seemed to satisfy her, or make her feel as pretty as his pieces did. "You see we had to wait like … 7 weeks before our first date. His sister and her husband had a bit of an accident. And Luke was all too happy to be at their side and help out, while they recovered. Even if it meant postponing our first date. That is one thing I've always admired about Luke. His emphasis on the importance of family."

Lorelai left the pregnant pause to eye Mrs. Gilmore. As the waiters brought the soup course for the.

When the waiters retreated. "And now, I have this beautiful ring." Lorelai happily showed it off to Emily, who took the opportunity to really examine it. It was Stunning. Lorelai smiled, "It was his mother's ring, she wanted him to have it, … for the love of his life." Lorelai chuckled a bit, adopting an ironic tone. "Funny thing is, he was married before. Did you know that?"

Emily's eyes narrowed "Oh really?" playing dumb, since that was the game Lorelai wanted to play. Still the disapproval could not be separated from her tone.

Lorelai wanted to skillfully reveal the circumstances of Luke's divorcee that Emily never bothered to ask about. "you see, he told me, Nicole, his first wife, wasn't really the love of his life. Luke said he was in love with me… for eight years. We never really had a chance before, the timing was always off. I was with someone or he was dating, or we bother were hyphenating or in denial. So he got married, but I think they were just too different. I mean she was … a lawyer, and Luke hates Lawyers. They didn't really fit or compliment each other. Not to sound full of myself, but I think he … settled, … if you will. I guess, he figured we'd never be together and he did care for Nicole. Nicole and him led very different lives, it's a wonder they made it past the first date, You know. It was too much work, he just wasn't … happy. They started fighting more and more, and seeing each other less and less. Can you imagine? Being married to someone and not even being able to live in the same house with them cause you fought so much?"

Emily shifted uncomfortably, thinking of being separated by the pool with Richard.

Lorelai grabbed her glass of water, "Well, as it turns out. Nicole was cheating on Luke." and took a sip, to let Mrs. Gilmore absorb that important detail she never knew about.

"What?" Emily's eyes went wide. _I did not expect that._

"Nicole was cheating on Luke … We never really found out who '_he'_ was or where 'he' came from. But, it hurt Luke. He trusted Nicole, and he put all his hope and faith in her, and he was … _betrayed_ by someone who was supposed to love him." Lorelai's eyes locked on Emily's. Lorelai was good at drawing parallels.

Again the short phrase speaking volumes to Mrs. Emily Gilmore. Shifting in her seat again under the piercing accusing stare. "so how did you two ... end up together?" Emily played with and readjusting her napkin in her lap.

"Well, We had been friends for so long, I almost forgot he was an option. I had a few … disappointments of the heart." Thinking of Chris letting her down again and again, Max, whom she didn't really love, just went through the motions cause she thought that was what was expected. "The funny thing is my mother saw the thing between me and Luke before I did."

Emily's head snapped up. Remembering how she would grill Lorelai about who and what the diner man really was to her daughter. "How so?"

"Well, My mother first noticed it at my daughter's sweet 16 party. Oh yeah, did I mention I have a daughter? Rory, she's a junior at Yale" informing the "stranger" so she would not be lost with the story. "Anyway, we ran out of Ice, and I was going to get some, and Luke just comes in with two bags. As if anticipating. he always knows what we need."

"I see,"

"yeah, well I hugged him, My mother saw. Then every time I mentioned Luke after that, or she saw me with him. Well She push the issue, and at the time I was in complete denial. But in retrospective,… I guess she was right, all that time. I mean he drove me to the hospital when my father had a heart attack. I helped him out after his uncle died, by stepping in to run the diner, so he could arrange the funeral. She saw all the subtle clues that we missed for years. She even asked me if I would marry him so she could plan for the family **mausoleum**. Wow, My mother even predicted we'd get married, Only she thought we'd have the reception at his diner. Instead we get to have it at here, at _OUR INN_."

That last phrase caught Emily's attention. _Our inn?_

"It just seemed right. There are just so many memories here for us. I mean, our first kiss was here. Luke is one of the investors, so technically he partially owns it, too. Without him it would never have opened."

_What? Luke, an investor?_

Noticing the reaction, Lorelai explained. "You see, when we were renovating this place, and well my partner, Sookie, she's the chief, and I were running out of money. Well I just paid off a _loan" _she wanted to be sure she emphasized that word," from my parents. So I didn't want to ask them for help again. and they were already taking care of Rory's tuition at Yale. I couldn't get another line of credit from the bank. So Luke, being the hero he always was invested in the Inn. I asked for 30,000 dollars, and without blinking… he gave it to me. No questions asked, he didn't even want me to pay him back. However, stubborn as I am, I insisted we have a payback schedule."

As Lorelai told story after story of Luke, Emily saw it more and more. The love there for a man who was more than money. He was loyal to family. Keeping the diner as his father had left it. Helping out his sister and nephew whenever, for whatever the reason. He was generous with his time to help Lorelai and Rory, in anyway he could.

"Does your daughter … like him? " Emily asked, never really bothering to get Rory's perspective on the relationship that affected her the most.

"She loves him." Lorelai said with all seriousness. "He's been apart of our lives for so long. It's hard to imagine life without him." And Lorelai smiled "As much as he'd never admit to it; He was the best male role model she had growing up. at the time I wasn't really close to my parents, so my father wasn't really involved. But Luke was always there. I remember when Rory got the chicken pox. She was , oh I guess, 11-12, and so miserable, kinda went into a picky eating phase to cope. Well, I can't cook to save my life, I can barely make microwave popcorn without burning it. Well, Luke was there, he visited her and asked what she wanted to eat, anything at all and he would make it for her. And her eyes just light up at the prospect of 'anything'. Well, she told him she wanted mash potatoes. And he said 'Alright, till you get better you will have mash potatoes whenever you want.' And he'd peel, and mash, …and whatever else you do to make mash potatoes everyday; Just for her. He'd bring 'em over fresh. Even back then, … he took care of us."

"He watched her grow, and he even came to her high school graduation, when her own father didn't." _Emily needs reminding of that. _"Luke cried with the best of us. Helped her move into her dorm at Yale the first year. Yeah he's already filled that fatherly void. And well, he's gonna be an great father when we have our own little bundles of flannel."

_More grand children, grandchildren from the diner ma.. from Luke._Emily began to consider being shut our of more grandchildren's lives. Not being able to spoil them, or be there for first steps, first words. It would be a second chance for what she missed with Rory. And her heart ached more.

Emily absorbed all this information and all the feelings. All these stories of one man that she never really took the time to get to know. Her granddaughter was a good judge of character, why should she doubt her now? Emily was so Proud of Lorelai's inn, bragging to all her friends about it before the vow renewal. And it was Luke who helped bring that pride about.

Lorelai noticed who wistful and soft her mother's face became. She almost looked kind. Lorelai didn't want to hurt her mother. It just seemed her mother was always hurting her. "I must say Mrs. Gilmore, I find it so easy to talk to you." _as a complete stranger._ They never had the greatest communication system. This method made it easier on so many levels.

"Please, … call me Emily."

"Very well Emily."

Lorelai eyed her ring, again. "You know, recently my mother and I had a .. falling out. and it seems only right that on a wedding day, when two people are making promises of love and commitment … and family. That all family should be there."_ I was there for yours._

"That sounds nice" Emily hoped she could anticipate the next sentence.

Lorelai met Mrs. Gilmore's eyes again. " well, maybe I should give my mother a call, … invite her to the wedding."

Emily smiled " I think she would enjoy that."

**7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777  
"that was all God given talent..." why thank you Luke...  
7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777  
R/R: PLEASE, I like to better myself. To quote The Princess Bride,  
"...Remember this is for posterity, ... so be honest."**

**Please be specific with R/R; name one (or as many as you can think of or want to mention..…) at least specific thing you liked**

**Please! It makes me feel good...inside (Dirty!)**

**Hence the Rant option below.**

**Insert Rant here V  
A/N: if not completely satisfied with this chapter, please return unused portion for a full refund …**


	2. Guess Who's Coming To Dinner?

**If You Only Knew …  
By gilmoregirl1979**

**Friendly disclaimer: I own nothing no harm no sue!**

**A/N: A ONE SHOT feel good pick me up fic! (or so I thought….) Well on the same theme here is another chapter, I was inspired! **

R/R please…….

**LUVZ: thanks for liking this idea... and for helping the insomnia over the hiatas, GRRRRRRRRR! (HUGS) **

**Some one wanted more… HERE YOU GO!**

**7777777777 Purple Power Baby 777777777777777777  
Chapter 2:****  
****Guess Who's Coming To Dinner?**

**Lorelai was escorted into the grand Gilmore living room by a maid. "Mrs. Gilmore?" Lorelai smiled. Emily looked up to see Lorelai hastily crossed to the couch opposite Emily, "Thank you for seeing me on such short notice."**

**Right away, Emily knew this was serious. They only adopted the third person speech for when they had important things to discuss, and did not want to end in a judgmental shouting match.**

**"Lorelai?"**

**"May I sit?"**

**"Of course." Eying her daughter, noticing immediately, something was … different.**

**"Well, as you know, I don't exactly have the best relationship with my mother."**

**"You have told me so before.'' Trying not to take offense and focus solely on her daughter's problem at hand.**

**"Well, you see, we have these Family Friday night dinners. And they have been going better now. I think she's finally accepted Luke as … my husband, and as Rory's step-dad, well as part of the Family. You know, and everything seems really good."**

**"So what's the problem?"**

**"Well, I sort of want to invite another person to these dinners and I don't know how she will react. You may know reputation as a party planner. She is always so careful with food selection and place settings; but if anything, in this case, you'd think she'd not only appreciate the advanced notice but would take advantage of a balanced table, right?"**

**"I see," Emily figured Lorelai was here on behalf of Rory, possibly to invite a new Beau, "… Well, are you going to give her enough notice?"**

**"Plenty?"**

**"About how much notice?"**

**"Oh, six months." Lorelai offered casually.**

**_This is ridiculous, _"Well, I don't see why she would be upset."**

**Lorelai smiled broadly, "Thank you Mrs. Gilmore, you've really made me feel better."**

**"I'm glad to help, I would suggest you ask your mother at the next available opportunity. So she can make her 'meticulous preparations'." **

**"I will, thank you, have a good day Mrs. Gilmore." And with that Lorelai got up and left the living room.**

**Emily was always puzzled by her daughter's games, but they didn't yell, they didn't shout, and they didn't fight with this method. All in all, it went well. It was preferable this way, more civilized. A few minutes later Emily noticed Lorelai standing in the door way again."Oh! you almost gave me a heart attack." Then Emily noted Lorelai's expression. It seemed like she was gaging Emily, waiting for her to react to something.**

**"Mom?"**

**Lorelai walked over to the couch with sat beside her mother.The close proximity concerned Emily, she had actually called her mom, they weren't playing roles any more, Lorelai really wanted to tell her something.**

**"Yes, Lorelai?"**

**"Mom, I'd like you to start setting an extra place at Friday night dinners."**

**_Now we will get down to it! _"Certainly, who is this for?"**

**"Well, for someone I think has earned a place at our table?"**

**"Luke is welcome anytime, you know that."**

**"I know, and we appreciate everything; the invite, the understanding, the genuine courtesy when he comes now." Lorelai took a deep breath "Well, another member of Luke's family is coming to town, … in about six months, and we thought it be nice if they met you."**

**"It's not Jess, is it?" Emily said sternly.**

**"No, not Jess. " Lorelai had to laugh.**

**"Then who?"**

**Lorelai swallowed hard. "Our baby," and Lorelai waited for the words to register.**

**_Baby?_ Emily's eyes went wide at what her daughter was disclosing.**

**"I'm pregnant, Mom. Luke and I are having a baby."**

**_Another grandchild!_ "Oh, Lorelai?" and Emily hugged her daughter._Six months? _"How far along are you? " Looking at her daughter's stomach.**

**"Just past the first trimester, we wanted to be sure everything was … okay, before we told anyone. I'm not a teen anymore!"**

**"Thank God!" _and you are married._**

**"We just told Rory last night. You're the second to know. … I wanted you to know."**

**"Lorelai," Emily admired her only child; she touched her daughter's cheek, moved that she was making an effort to let Emily be involved with her second child, from the beginning.**

**"Mom. We aren't going to have tiffany baby rattles or satin sheets."**

**"Whatever you want, I'll keep out of it," Emily was just happy to be let in again.**

**"No,The whole point is for you to be in it! I want this baby to know his/her grandparents from the beginning, the way Rory never really got to. And you know, both of Luke's parents are gone, and he wants to make sure you and dad were .. involved. He wants his child to have ... grandparents."**

**"Lorelai," Emily hugged her daughter again, no other words seemed to fit, " … congratulations."**

**"What's all this then?" Richard entered the room, unable to understand the reason for the giggly, teary pair in the living room.**

**77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

A/N: how do you like the Kinder Gentler Emily? LOL  
A/N: this was inspired by how my sis told us my nephew was on the way… she sent out an email to all the family, with the sonograph, the caption read, GUESS WHOSE COMING TO DINNER?

**7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777  
"that was all God given talent..." why thank you Luke...  
7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777  
R/R: PLEASE, I like to better myself. To quote The Princess Bride,  
"...Remember this is for posterity, ... so be honest."**

**Please be specific with R/R; name one (or as many as you can think of or want to mention..…) at least specific thing you liked**

**Please! It makes me feel good...inside (Dirty!)**

**Hence the Rant option below.**

**Insert Rant here V  
A/N: if not completely satisfied with this chapter, please return unused portion for a full refund …**


End file.
